


Prompt #7 w/kylo ren

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: what happens in the cabana stays in the cabana…well, hopefully it does.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 12





	Prompt #7 w/kylo ren

**Author's Note:**

> just saw ur one shot prompt list, 7 sounds SUPER hot. maybe a smut w kylo? thank u :) !
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> 7\. “You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.”

You stood on the balcony overlooking the lake where Kylo’s late grandparents once stood, hopelessly in love, at the lakeside palace in Naboo. You were in awe of the natural beauty that lay all around the palace. It was nice to get away from the base every once and a while and Naboo was the perfect destination for a vacation.

Kylo enjoyed bringing you here throughout the years that you’d dated. He’d even proposed and brought you to honeymoon here.

You took a long breath of fresh air before you felt his presence standing in the doorway behind you. You turned around and smiled at him.

He simply stood there with a small smile on his face. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

You chuckled. “I take it you’re enjoying the view, then?”

He smirked and walked up to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Very much.”

You brought his head down to kiss you before your personal mouse droid, a gift from Kylo, bumped into you and beeped loudly. You pull away laughing but Kylo looked a bit annoyed. He probably was regretting his gift at the moment.

You held his face in your hands. “I guess it’s time for breakfast, Supreme Leader.”

He huffed and looked down at the little droid with a scowl. It quickly wheeled away, beeping frantically.

You playfully punched his chest. “Hey, don’t scare the poor thing! He was only doing his job.”

“And I was trying to do my job as a husband.”

“What job is that?” You asked with a small smirk on your face. You already knew where this was going, but you always liked to play with him.

He smirked and bent down to whisper in your ear.

“Pleasing you, worshipping your body like it deserves.”

He began kissing your neck as you shivered, skin erupting in goosebumps. He pulled away with a chuckle and began walking towards the door. You huffed in annoyance at him leaving you like that before following him inside.

\- - -

After a wonderful breakfast, you decided that you would like to spend some time on the lake. Kylo expressed his interest in joining you, so you both went and got ready. You had the service droids pack a bag with towels and such, grabbing it before meeting Kylo on the balcony. His eyes hungrily grazed your figure and licked his lips as you walked by and began descending the steps to the warm sand below. You heard his heavy footsteps following you as you approached the cabana, putting the bag down and pulling out the sunscreen. Kylo came soon after and laid on the bed, watching you rub the sunscreen over your skin. Once you had finished the front half of your body, you asked him to help you with your back.

He smirked and gestured to his lap. “Come here.”

You bit your lip as you approached, handing him the bottle of lotion before mounting his form and settling on his thighs. He began at the top of your back, slowly massaging the lotion into your tired shoulders and you couldn’t help but let out soft sighs at his movements. He moved down to your midsection, applying the lotion there before coming down to your hips and lower back. He ran his large hands over your figure, both applying lotion and admiring your natural beauty.

Once he was finished, you shifted your hips in order to get off of him but his hands shot up immediately to grab your hips, holding you in place. This new position allowed you to feel something you hadn’t felt when he was applying lotion:

His hardening length.

You chuckled. “Really Kylo? You can’t even put sun lotion on your wife’s back without getting a partial?”

He gripped your hips tighter. “Not when you’re wearing that slutty bathing suit I can’t. You look absolutely fuckable today angel and I’m more than happy to service.”

You rolled your hips as he groaned. “I wanna swim though…” You mock-whined.

He began lightly rocking his hips up to meet your movements. “Not until I get what I want, my Empress.”

He leaned up to place kisses on your shoulders and his hands traveled up from your hips to meet your covered breasts. You bit your lip as you realized that this was your chance to get away and run to the water.

You squealed as you jumped from his grip and ran full-speed down to the water, jumping into the clear water and laughing loudly. You heard him splashing behind you before you felt large arms wrap around your hips.

He growled into your ear, “You’re in big fucking trouble.”

He threw you over his shoulder as he walked out of the water and back up to the bed under the cabana, throwing you down onto it before coming down on top of you, legs locking your hips in between them. One hand comes up to insert fingers into your mouth while the other wraps around your neck and applies pressure to your windpipe.

He chuckles darkly. “You really thought that you could get away with that without punishment?”

You moaned around his fingers.

“What was that, naughty slut? Did you want to say something to me?” He provoked as he pulled his fingers out of your mouth.

You smirked. “What if punishment is exactly what I was seeking? I always told you that I’m difficult to tame, Supreme Leader, but I know you enjoy the chase.”

He snarled as he got off of you, his hand around your neck was replaced by his invisible Force-grip as he lifted you off of the bed and placed you down in front of his now-seated figure.

The grip loosened but you were frozen in stance, powerless against his abilities. He stood up and walked around your figure, occasionally leaning in to whisper things in your ear.

“I like you like this, completely at my mercy with a hint of excitement in your eyes.”

He smacked your butt hard and you yelped, muscles straining against his hold on you. He came around front before waving his hand, commanding your legs to spread apart. He stepped forward and gripped your wet heat with his bare hand as you gasped, still unable to move.

“Oh, does my little whore like this? Being completely powerless and completely at the mercy of her husband?”

You bit your lip and attempted to nod.

“Good girl.” He cooed and you suddenly gained movement in your limbs once more as his invisible grip on you was released. He stood up and untied the string of his bottoms.

“Now suck.” He commanded. You gingerly reached up to pull down his bottoms, revealing his hard length. He inhaled sharply as you wrapped your lips around his tip, kissing and sucking lightly. Without warning, you pushed your head forward and took all of him in your mouth. He moaned loudly and hunched over in pleasure as you smirked around his length.

“Fucking tease.” He muttered as you began bobbing your head up and down on him.

You moaned against his length, causing him to groan and wrap his hand around the back of your head. He slowly began to guide your movements gently but it didn’t take long for his hips to begin thrusting into your mouth. Before you even knew it, he was fucking your throat vigorously, noises flowing from between his lips freely.

“That’s it, there’s my good and obedient wife. Taking my cock so well in her filthy little mouth, shit. I’m getting close baby, gonna fuck your mouth until I fill it with my cum.”

You moaned around his length, sending vibrations onto his length. He grunted as his hips sped up.

“So beautiful wrapped around my cock. My wife, the prettiest little cumbucket in the galaxy. And all mine, too. Fuck, I’m getting close. Is your little whore mouth ready to take my cum? You’re always so eager for my cum, Empress.”

His thrusts became erratic and fast as he neared orgasm, pushing your head harshly down onto his length. His hips stuttered as he let out a low growl, spilling himself into your mouth. You accepted his salty release willingly as he moaned your name. You pulled away, looking up at him and licking your lips. He let out a small growl.

“On the bed and on all fours.” He commanded as he began stroking his still-hard length.

You smirked and got up onto the soft mattress of the cabana, positioning yourself on your hands and knees, waiting for your next command. He quickly grabbed your bottoms and yanked them off as you gasped and your hips rocked back at the feeling of his fingers tracing along your folds. His thumb rubbed your clit as he inserted two fingers into your awaiting entrance.

“My Empress is so wet just from sucking my cock…mmmm, such a filthy little slut. Cum around my fingers baby, I wanna get you nice and ready for my big fat cock.”

You moaned, back arching as he began fingering you with more intensity while his motions on your clit increased as well. You came with a soft shriek, spilling your juices all over his fingers and hand. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed your juices on the tip of his cock before lining himself up. He pushed in, bottoming out immediately with a low growl as you yelped, still sensitive from your recent orgasm. His hips set a fast pace as he fucked you from behind, letting out various grunts and growls as his hips smacked against your ass.

“F-Fuck Kylo. You feel so good, my pussy’s so sensitive, fuck!”

All of the sudden, Kylo’s hips stopped and you furiously whipped your head around to look at him. He was looking out onto the beach in front of you, so you turned to look and an expression of terror grazed your features. People had started coming out onto the beach and thankfully, they hadn’t noticed the two of you but they were close enough that if you made too much noise, they could hear you. Kylo smirked and resumed his brutal pace, causing you to let out a small cry. You quickly slapped your hand over your mouth as some people looked around, confused for a moment. They’d definitely heard you.

“Shit Kylo, we gotta stop. They’re gonna hear us.” You whisper-shouted to him.

“Then stop being so loud, angel.” He said in a smug tone.

“Kylo…” You began, but he interrupted you.

“You better muffle yourself with a pillow then, because I’m not stopping.”

You groaned, grabbing one of the pillows to the side of you and burning your face in it as he continued thrusting into you. You moaned and whined into the fabric as his hips increased their pace even more, causing your walls to clench around him. You were already getting close.

You turned your head to the side to say, “I’m close baby.”

He growled above you. “Fuck, me too. You always feel so fucking good around my cock, can’t handle it. Shit, you’re still on your pills right?”

You panted, “Y-Yes, fuck, just cum in me.”

He grunted as his hips reached deeper inside of you and when his hand came around to rub your clit, it was over.

You screamed out into the pillow as you came for the second time, flooding his length with your release. His hips stuttered as he groaned deeply, your name the only thing coming off of his lips as he quickly painting your walls with his seed and continued to thrust it deep inside of you before pulling out and collapsing on the mattress. He lifted his hips to slide his shorts back on as he tried to catch his breath. You were frozen in suspension, still maintaining on your hands and knees as you caught your breath. You heard him let out a soft moan.

“You okay back there, Supreme Leader?” You asked jokingly.

He let out a gruff chuckle. “Yeah, just loving the view of my cum dripping out of your pussy. You’d better pull your bottoms back on before it gets on the mattress, wouldn’t want the cleaning droids to have too much of a mess now would we?”

You rolled your eyes, practically hearing the smirk on his face as you pulled your bottoms back on, collecting the leaking release and bringing it back to your folds. You finally got up and crawled to lay next to your husband, snuggling into his pale chest as he wrapped his arm around you.

He placed a light kiss on the top of your head before mumbling, “I love you so much, Y/N. You’re so beautiful…how did I get so lucky?”

You blushed as you looked up at him with a soft smile. “I love you too Kylo. And I don’t know how you managed to get me, probably because you fuck so good.” You laughed.

He laughed too and playfully smacked your arm. You always loved bringing the soft side of Kylo out since he always wore such a serious expression all the time. It was nice to know that you could bring a playfulness out of him and remind him what it’s like to relax and be human.

You sighed in content. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

He smiled. “I know you enjoy it. Perhaps one day, if circumstances allow, we could make this our permanent residence?”

You looked up at him with a big smile. “Really?”

He bent his head down to kiss you. “Really.”


End file.
